iHickeys
by JameLessThanThreeSeddie
Summary: How Freddie's carelessness led to Mrs. Benson finding out about his relationship with Sam. Just a cute, fluffyish, little one shot. SEDDIE!


**Just a cute, funny, very, very short drable-y oneshot. Ps, I don't own iCarly!**

Freddie sat right up in bed as his alarm rang for school. As he was headed to the shower, his stomach started growling. He sighed and figured that he'd grab an apple before he got ready. Stumbling his way into the kitchen, he noticed his mother standing above the coffee maker.

"Freddie-bear, would you-Ahhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then began hyper venilating. Freddie was definitely confused.

"Mom? Mom are you-" as he was talking he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and shrieked.

"Don't touch me!"

Freddie frowned, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Marissa ignored him as she stumbled to the counter and pulled out a bottle of wine. Freddie was in shock.

"Mom! It's seven in the morning!"

Marissa popped the top off with her teeth and began to chug the wine. Freddie wrestled it away from her.

"Mom! I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

"How could you do this to me?" Marissa cried and she layed her head on the table.

"Mom?"

"Your-your-"

"My what?"

"YOU'RE LOVE BITES!"

Freddie's eyes widened and he looked to his bare chest. He remembered the hickeys. He remembers them quite fondly actually. Sam left a line of them down his chest and stomach leading lower and lower. He wondered how he could be so freaking stupid! His mom didn't even know that he had a girlfriend.

"Mom... I can explain-"

"I'll never be able to look at you the same way again!"

"But-"

"I can't believe that she did this to you!"

"I-I-"

"Why? Why Carly? Why her? She pushed you infront of a taco truck!"

Freddie hesitated. Marissa thought that it was Carly. It definitely wasn't Carly. That's disgusting.

"I'm going to give that little brat a piece of my mind!"

"Shit!" Freddie exclaimed as his mother raced across the hall. Spencer, Carly, and Sam were sitting at the breakfast table half awake when Marissa began screaming at them.

"Look what you did to my precious baby?"

Sam cracked up, Carly looked confused out of her mind, and Spencer actually looked impressed.

"I didn't know you had it in ya, Freddie," Spencer chuckled as he fist bumped Sam under the table.

"This isn't funny! Your devil sister stole my son's virtue!"

Carly looked taken aback, "You think I'm screwing Freddie?"

"Who else would it be?"

They all stared directly at Sam. Marissa looked confused until a look of realization crossed her face. Then, she hit the floor. At that exact moment, Gibby and Guppy walked in.

"You're mother! Did Sam finally kill your mother? Oh, God I've heard her mention it a few times! I'll put her in the closet untill we can find a better spot! Get the shovel Gups!"

Guppy went running out the door. Gibby bent down to pick up Marissa, when Freddie stopped him.

"She's not dead, she just found out that Sam and I are dating."

"She's actually taking it better than I thought," Spencer commented. They all had to nod in agreement.

Marissa sat up, "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

Sam scoffed.

"Thank God, I was so worried," She said sarcastically.

Marissa stood up and brushed herself off, "Well, at least it isn't Carly."

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed standing up, looking quite offened, "What's wrong with Carly?"

"You push my son infront of Mexican food trucks!"

"I didn't push him! And Sam bought a taco from them!"

Freddie gave Carly a look, "Don't try to make her hate Sam!"

Marissa ignored Freddie's comment and continued talking to Carly, "Sam needs to be strong and nurished if she is going to bare my future grandchildren."

Sam did a spit take with her orange juice, "Who said I was having Freducation's physo kids?!"

"You better plan on marrying and having a family with my son if you are going to suck on him like that!"

Everyone started laughing, excepted Freddie who looked mortified.

"She's not... sucking... on me," Freddie objected.

"Oh shut it nub. I definitely am," Sam retorted.

At that moment, Guppy came running in with his shovel. Marissa looked terrified.

"Why does that small, shirtless child have a shovel?"

"Oh, he thought you were dead," Gibby explained as though it were obviously.

Sam laughed, "I love that kid."

"But-but, why would he get a shovel?" Marissa questioned.

Gibby rolled his eyes, "To get rid of the body. Duh."

Marissa passed out again.

Guppy just held out his shovel, "Happy Birthday!"

** This was inspired by true-ish events, actually. My boyfriend is an idiot. He had a bunch of hickeys and was walking around shirtless and scarred his little sister for life (She's fourteen). Then, my friend's ex-boyfriend's mom walking in on them doing stuff and they found her upstairs downing a bottle of wine. So yeah. haha. Review guys!**


End file.
